


Teaser for Marching Band fic chapter SOMETHINE

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy birthday Hajime, IT'S VERY FAR ALONG, Iwaizumi Hajime's Birthday, M/M, This is like chapter seven or 8, YES I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER WHATEVERITIS INSTEAD OF CHAPTER 3, kill me, love ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Really, Tooru signed up for this





	Teaser for Marching Band fic chapter SOMETHINE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAJIME  
> I LOVE HIM SO MUCH IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY  
> HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE A BIGGER ROLE BUT IT'S NOT SLOW BURN FOR NOTHING

The band room was, of course, already loud by the time Tooru walks in, at 1:40, five minutes before rehearsal starts.

Loud chattering and occasional blaring notes surround Tooru and Sora as they pull out their reeds, glad they had the foresight to only pack away their reeds and leave the bodies of their clarinets intact.

Just in time for them to play a quick tuning scale to make sure everything is on correctly, Martin-san steps onto the podium and waves for silence which comes slowly. 

“First we play  [ Our Kingsland Spring ](https://www.jwpepper.com/sheet-music/media-player.jsp?&type=audio&productID=10005355) , so you might want to get that out.”

He’s met with scattered chuckled, Sora and Tooru among them. 

After a moment Mr. Martin raises his arms and silence once again falls over the band (not without the help of a few “SHUSH”es). The clarinets have 4 bars of rests, two 8 bar rests, and a six bar rest before they begin, and Sora sits at attention with the tip of their mouthpiece in their mouth while Tooru sits in ready position, both of their feet tapping out the beats.

Just before the six beat rest Martin-san gestures the band to a halt. 

“Flutes.” Martin-san, rubbing his forehead, “I think we need to do individual tuning.”

And so Martin-san had each flute individually play, and sometime in the middle the band began to play random sounds and parts of the piece.

Martin-san called for silence, “Listen! I know that we hardly ever individually tune and this must be boring for you, but you have to be quiet so the flutes can tune!”

Everyone was silent after that as Martin san kept telling the flutes things like “Ten cents sharp, pull out.”

At around that time to their right, the oboe instructor came in and Starbuck-san pointed to an open spot of floor behind the oboes as she told him, “You can sit there, or at the end of the clarinets…”

Once the oboe instructor was settled, Martin-san finished tuning the flutes and turned to him to joke, “We haven’t gotten to yell at the oboes yet.”

The oboe instructor said back with amusement, “Is that so?”

“Yes! I’m disappointed!” Martin-san joked before once more raising his arms.

“From the beginning!” His voice booms out as he starts to conduct in 3|4 time.

**Author's Note:**

> (Frenchi you seemed a bit down lately so this is for you)


End file.
